Undeserving
by SoManyFandoms OwO
Summary: Izuku's going to have to tell his girlfriend about where his quirk originated from eventually. He just isn't sure how to do that. What if she doesn't think he's worth anything anymore? Izuku can't help the fact that he has doubts about everything, but he doesn't want to be unfair to her either. He'll just have to see what happens. (Izuocha) (One-shot)


**A/N: Hello! It's my first time writing for this fandom. This was a short little one-shot/drabble kind of thing that I had the idea for, so I just went with it. I hope you guys enjoy reading it and feel free to favorite, follow (not that this is going to have a sequel, maybe I'll start a drabble collection though), and/or review! Thanks, guys!**

* * *

The subject had been on his mind a lot lately. He knew that if he and Ochako were to progress in their relationship, he would have to tell her eventually. She knew so many of his struggles and insecurities already. She was more than likely to accept what he wanted to tell her. Izuku wasn't brave when it came to people, though. He couldn't help but fear her reaction.

"Deku?" His girlfriend's voice tore through his thoughts. "Are you having another epiphany?" She imitated him, saying, "Oh! I get it now! I'm like this rice!"

Izuku flushed and glanced down at his hands. Pinned between his chopsticks, there was a small lump of rice. Had he been staring at it?

"I'm squishy and huggable, just like it! I get it now!"

He blinked. "Rice is huggable?"

Ochako paused for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Okay, maybe not huggable."

"I'm squishy?" Izuku raised an eyebrow. At this, his girlfriend bit her lip.

"Well, your chee-" Ochako immediately covered her mouth and her eyes widened with horror. Before he could tease her about her comment, she crammed the rest of her food into her mouth and got up to clear the table. She gathered her chopsticks and a few plates and bowls by tapping them with all five fingers. She nudged them towards the sink in the kitchen since they were all weightless now.

Izuku grabbed the remainder of what was on the table and set it next to Ochako while she did the dishes. He moved towards the other side of the kitchen. "Should I get started on some tea?"

"Maybe a bit later," she replied. "You don't have to help. You're the guest, remember?"

Izuku hummed in response and hugged Ochako from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his cheek on the side of her head. He felt her stiffen for a moment, but she relaxed almost immediately. Izuku grinned and mumbled, "Your cheeks are squishier than mine, by the way."

She elbowed him but soon sighed contentedly and continued with her chore. Izuku closed his eyes and simply enjoyed her presence. His girlfriend was so warm! It wasn't long before his doubts kept creeping back, though.

He knew he had to tell her. It wasn't fair to her if he kept it a secret, after all. What if she thought that he didn't deserve her? Then what would he do? He couldn't really argue against it because he thought that way as well. He didn't deserve her. She was perfect. Ochako was sweet, beautiful, smart, and strong. Izuku, on the other hand, wouldn't have gotten this far if he hadn't run into All Might that day…

"Deku, I'm stuck."

"Huh?"

Ochako leaned back against him. "I'm done with the dishes, but you won't move, so I'm stuck."

"Oh, sorry," Izuku murmured. He loosened his grip on his girlfriend.

She twisted her body amidst his embrace so that she was facing him. "Geez, Deku, are you okay? You keep spacing out. What's wrong?"

Izuku avoided eye-contact and rubbed the back of his head. "Um… can I tell you a secret, Ura- Ochako?"

She frowned. "You've been keeping secrets from me?"

"No, I just-"

"I'm messing with you, Deku. If you're keeping something from me, it must be really important. Don't worry about it, okay? I'm just glad that you trust me enough to tell me." Ochako looked up at Izuku with a small smile. "Deku, you're tearing up."

Izuku rubbed at his eyes furiously, trying to wipe away the drops rolling down his cheeks. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't apologize. I knew how serious it was from the moment you almost called me by my last name. You only do that when you're nervous," she said softly. "Just relax and tell me when you're ready, okay?"

"It's the kind of secret that might… you might not want to be with me anymore," Izuku admitted.

At this, Ochako seemed to hesitate. After a few moments, she responded, "I'm sure that's not the case, Deku. You'd have to try pretty hard to make that happen." She laced her fingers through his and dragged him over to the couch.

They settled down quickly. Izuku and Ochako both sat down stiffly and the silence that spanned between them was confoundingly awkward. At some point, he decided he just wanted to be close to her, so he hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her over to his side. "Is this okay?"

Ochako beamed at him. "It's more than okay."

She leaned against him and he pulled her even closer. They spent the next few minutes simply enjoying each other's presence. Izuku's head couldn't help but wander off again. What had he done to deserve her? He had done absolutely nothing. If it hadn't been for All Might, then she would only have remembered him as the idiot who had randomly tripped on the day of the entrance exam. Izuku wasn't the hero that she thought he was. His strength was borrowed and he was sure that there were others in the world who deserved it more than he did. What was he before All Might? A lonely, and hopeless bum was all he could remember.

Izuku decided to tell her. She deserved to know. He didn't want her to like him because of lies. "I wouldn't have been here without All Might."

"You're not the only one. He's saved so many people, myself included. He is a true hero, just like you."

"That's not what I meant," Izuku said. He thought his hands had started shaking, but he wasn't sure if he was just imagining it or not. "Also, I'm not a hero, not really."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever you say, and that's saying a lot," she sighed. "Deku, you are a true hero."

"That's not- this quirk isn't mine, Ochako!" He blurted. "Sorry. I told you that I got my quirk really late, right?"

Now, she looked genuinely confused. There was no disgust or anything of that sort in her eyes, but maybe she just didn't believe him or maybe she was just too nice. She nodded slowly and absentmindedly began stroking his hand with her thumb.

"My quirk… All Might gave it to me. It's called 'One For All' and it's a quirk that was born to take down All For One someday. The day of the incident with the slime villain, I met All Might by complete accident. The villain had tried to take over me and All Might came to save me and left me an autograph and everything. I was quirkless then. I asked him if I could become a hero, and he said I couldn't. I had wanted to be a hero for basically my entire life, too, so it kind of hit me hard.

"Later on I saw Kacchan getting attacked by the same villain and I just kind of rushed in there I guess. I don't even know what I wanted to accomplish because I didn't even have a quirk or a plan or anything but I just went in there and tried to punch it? Honestly I just wanted to save him but All Might ended up saving us. I was on my way home when All Might showed up again and told me I could be a hero and well I started crying and stuff. Then he offered me his quirk! He told me that it was a quirk that was passed on through generations and he wanted me to have it. So I trained with him for a while and he gave it to me on the day of the entrance exam! I'm rambling again, aren't I? I'm sorry I didn't mean to I'll-"

"Deku…" At first, Izuku flinched when he heard her voice. Then, he realized that she didn't sound angry or anything like that. She sounded like… she sounded like she was in awe of him. That couldn't be right.

"I, uh…"

"All Might gave you your quirk? That's so cool!" Ochako squeezed him tightly and accidentally triggered her quirk. "Oh, sorry! Release!" She chuckled. "That doesn't make you any less heroic, Deku! All Might himself acknowledged the natural hero in you! Plus, that means you saved me that day not even knowing if you could use it or not."

"But that was just luck," Izuku protested, "I just got lucky."

"Maybe, but the hard work you put in and the natural heroism that's a part of you surely wasn't."

"I don't know," Izuku whispered. He stared down at his lap.

"What you've told me doesn't change the way I see you, Deku. You're still - and will always be - my hero." Ochako squeezed his hand reassuringly, careful not to activate her quirk this time.

"I just feel like I don't deserve any of this. I don't deserve this fame, this power, you…" Izuku trailed off and his insecurities crept towards him again.

"Remind me, Deku, which one of us gets to decide that I care about you the way I do?"

"You do, Ochako."

She met his gaze with hers, and Izuku found her expression to be quite determined. "Right you are. Do you know what I've decided?"

"No…"

"I've decided that you more than deserve me, and that I love you." Ochako's stern look melted into something more like shyness with the end of her sentence. Her face turned bright red and she looked away.

Izuku was frozen, trying to determine whether he had heard correctly or not. "Do you?"

"Mmhmm."

Izuku grinned as all of his prior doubts disappeared. "I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for checking this out! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll definitely be writing for this fandom again when I can, so see you around!**


End file.
